


Birthdays are just another day

by ads1008



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, stony - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Steve found out that it's Tony's birthday. He needed to do something extra special for his "friend".
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 19





	Birthdays are just another day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy it. Please leave comments. I love reading them

Steve sat in the back corner of Tony’s lab, sketching him working on his new Iron Man design. Steve loved sketching his face when he is concentrating. He makes the funniest face with his brow scrunched up and his lip puffed out. Tony’s hands slowly ran up and down the Iron Man suit looking for any bumps he would need to work out. Steve wished he was that suit. Tony’s tan hands finding his way from the middle of the chest down to the thigh. Creeping closer and closer. Steve closed his eyes as he was lost in thought. 

“Hey, Cap. Captain. Steve!” Steve snapped out of his very inappropriate daydream that may or may not have included his friend. Tony stared at him with a curious look on his face. He must have had asked a question because he just stared at Steve waiting for an answer. “Did you hear me, Cap? I asked for you to pass me the wrench.” Steve cleared his throat and looked everywhere for a wrench not finding one. Tony huffed; deciding he would just grab it himself. Tony gracefully walked to where Steve was sitting. He placed both of his legs on each side of Steve’s legs, straddling him. Tony leaned over his right shoulder stretching so just a little bit of bare skin was showing. Steve’s breath was caught in his throat. His heart was beating very fast and that wasn’t the only thing beating. 

Tony slowly glided off of Steve to go back to his work leaving Steve unable to concentrate on what he was doing. Steve jumped up and ran out of the lab without saying another word to Tony. He needed a cold shower now. “Woah, slow down Steve.” Nat was carrying three packages that were taking over her short stature. “Sorry, Natasha. What do you go there? Do you need help?” She shoved the boxes into his hands being glad not to have to carry them anymore. “Yeah, they go to Tony. I think they are birthday presents. I don’t know and I don’t really care.” She waved as she walked away. It’s Tony’s birthday; Steve thought. He was such a bad friend for not knowing this information. He had to plan something amazing but what. 

“Oh, I see you’re back and you brought presents.” Tony mocked still not turning away from his work. Steve sat the boxes down in the corner and pulled up a chair. “Why didn’t you tell me it’s your birthday?” Tony froze and turned to Steve with slight sadness in his eyes but then he went back to work. “It’s not that big of a deal. I decided not to celebrate this year and whenever I did it was more about other people than me. So, don’t feel too bad Steve. I might just stay down here tonight and maybe order some pizza.” There was a brief pause, but Steve was already up and leaving. Steve was gone. “You could come and join,” Tony said to the air that once stood Steve. 

Steve had a small amount of time left in the day to plan something special for Tony. Tony deserved the world and he deserved to feel like someone cared on his birthday. “Jarvis, keep Tony distracted and don’t allow him to come up until I say so. Also, order Uncle Italiano's. You know what we like.” Steve rubbed his hands together in excitement. This was going to be the best night of their lives. Maybe he will finally confess his feelings for Tony. He shook his head no. That would just make things awkward and ruin Tony’s night. 

“Sir, Mr. Rogers has requested you to come up to the tarmac. That is all the information I was given. Also, I would recommend wearing something nice but not too formal.” Tony took off his goggles looking around perplexed. What was Steve planning? “Thanks, Jarvis. Let Steve know I will be there in an hour.” Tony went upstairs to get ready throwing everything he owned out of the closet. He had nothing that would look right on him until he stumbled upon an old marron button-up shirt. Steve always said that it made his eyes shine. He pulled it on and finished up his look. “Shit, shit. I’m going to be late.” 

Steve tapped his foot looking at his watch. Tony was an hour late. Maybe he decided he wasn’t coming after all. Steve began cleaning up but all of a sudden he heard footsteps running towards him. “I’m so sorry. I’m” Tony stopped in his tracks when he saw the scenery that looked like it was out of a fairytale. Fairy lights were strung everywhere that Steve could reach. The table was set with his favorite Italian meal which looked like his prince charming was trying to clean it up. Steve looked wonderful with a dark navy suit that was now rumble. Steve straightened up and looked at Tony. “Happy Birthday.” Steve had an awkward smile on his face. He was hoping Tony was happy or maybe this was a bad idea. 

Tony moved to Steve and wrapped him up in his arms for a hug. “Thank you, Steve, I love you.” Tony paused realizing what he said. The two men pulled apart but not too far. Just far enough to look into each other eyes. Steve’s voice came out shaky when he tried to respond, but he knew what he was going to say was going to be the truth. “I love you too, Tony Stark. I never thought this moment would ever happen to me because I thought you would always see me as a friend.” Tony pressed his lips to Steve’s. Drinking in all of his words, all of his scent, and all of the man he loved. 

“You're telling me you did all of this in less than four hours. I don’t think I have anyone care enough about me to do this.” Steve grabbed Tony’s hand from across the table to give it a little squeeze. “Tony, you are a very special man and I would do this again for the rest of my life.” Tony smiled; never thinking he would get this chance to be this happy. Steve all of the sudden jumped up and ran to the back of the room. “Close your eyes and outstretch your hands okay.” Tony did has requested. “Okay, open your eyes.” Placed in his hands was a small box. He took off the top and inside was Steve’s compass that he never went without. Tony looked up at Steve with slight tears in his eyes. “Are you sure about this?” Steve shook his head yes. “You are my compass now. By giving you this a part of me will always be you.” 

Tony was still in shock by this gesture. This was the best gift he received in his life and no words could explain how he felt. “You don’t like it. I’m sorry. Here just give it back and I will grab.” Tony placed a finger over Steve’s mouth to shut him up. “Just kiss me you fool.” Steve grabbed the front of Tony’s shirt to pull him closer to kiss Tony once again. “Best birthday ever.”


End file.
